BriarClan
BriarClan lives in a dark forest with many briars and tall trees with small shrubs all around. They hunt the small animals that live in the roots of the trees and shrubs. They sometimes fight loners and rouges they find around their territory. These cats believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. This Clan is owned by Cotton. To join place a request on the talk page. WARNING: MATURE CONTENT Plot: Now that Tomwhisker(star) is gone, what will happen with with his son, what will become of Limesplash's sister, Lemonsplash, and will some of his kits s come back from The Blazers...look inside and see what will become of the new generation. Also, two rouges (a brother and sister) are raping and killing cats of the Clan. Old Plot: A rouge *cough* Tomwhisker *cough* is getting a hold on all the Clan she-cats and making them have kits, But they don't know who it is and they never can find him. Plot made by Meadow. Rules: *All pelt colours must be either Black, light gray, dark gray, black and white, or a combo of those. *Wings are allowed as long as they are black or have some black on it. *Have fun! Will think of more later Allegiances: Leader: Featherstar: A dark gray she-cat with violet eyes. (Cotton) Deputy: Mistyleaf: A light gray and silver she-cat with blue eyes and black spotted wings. Currently a queen.(Cotton) Medicine Cat: Greenwillow -Black she-cat, with amber eyes, a bit erratic. (Bird) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lilypaw - white and black cat with green eyes who would like to be the medicane cat apprentice (Eagle) Warriors: Soulfire: A shadowy gray tom with gray eyes. Can see the dead. (Cotton) Lemonsplash- A cliac she-cat with yellow eyes. (Meadow) Stormfoot - dark blue-grey tom with black stripes and stormy dark blue eyes. (Vi) Wolfsoul - dark brown she-cat with black-and-white paws, a fluffy chest, and bright green eyes. (Vi) Acaiberry - dark red she-cat with a white-tipped tail, darker, almost black, paws, a paler muzzle, and purple eyes. (Vi) Foxshadow - reddish-brown she-cat with a white-and-black muzzle, black ears, paws, and tail-tip, and bright blue eyes. (Vi) Shyheart - black she cat with amber eyes (Cotton) Snowpoppy: Black and white she-cat with blue eyes (Cotton) Icecloud: gray tabby she-cat with violet eyes (Cotton) Wolffang: black and gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes (Cotton) Nightbreeze: black tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Blossomtail: Black and white queen with light blue eyes. (Cotton) Footheart- a grey tabby tom.(Meadow) Greenwhisker- a black she-cat with green eyes (Meadow) Eaglesky- a tortishell tom with blue eyes (Meadow) Paleeye- a cream tabby tom with one working eye (Meadow) Greyheart- a blueish-grey tom with black eyes (Meadow) Puddlewhisker: Black tom (Cotton) Nighttail: Black tom (Cotton) Snowflower: Black and white she-kit (Cotton) Blazefang: black and gray she-kit (Cotton) Leafpoppy: gray she-kit with white stripes and black spots (Cotton) Shadowfrost: Shadowy gray tom (Cotton) Echoflight: light gray she-kit (Cotton) Gorsestripe: Gray she-kit with black stripes. (Cotton) Leafwind - Light green tom with darker green stripes going down his back and amber eyes. (Dead) Coralmoon - Red and blue she-cat with bright green eyes. (Dead) Whitemoon: white/silver she-cat with bright green eyes and one black foot. (Leafeh) Flashfeather: White she-cat with soft amber eyes. Shadowflight's sister and the complete opposite of him. (Cinderstar) Shadowflight: Black tom with sharp amber eyes. Flashfeather's brother and the complete opposite of her. (Cinderstar) Orchidheart- Black shecat with a white tail, paws, and muzzle, along with beautiful amber eyes (Leaf) Sootfoot: Black tom (Cotton) Ashfang: black and gray tabby tom (Cotton) Spiderleg: Black tom with red dot on his back. (Cotton) Barksong: white and gray tabby tom (Cotton) Deepsnow: gray and black tom (Cotton) Stonefur: dark gray tom (Cotton) Mousefeather: white and gray she-cat (Cotton) Specklewing: Black she-cat with white spots (Cotton) Mothlight: light gray she-cat (Cotton) Amberfeather: white and black she-cat (Cotton) Pinebark: black she-cat (Cotton) Grasswing: light gray she-cat (Cotton) Dawnlight: Dark gray she-cat (Cotton) Fernfur: white and gray she-cat (Cotton) Sweetmeadow- black-and-white she-cat w/ large green eyes (Rain) Loudclaw - Silver tabby tom with three black stripes running down his back. Black tailtip, emerald green eyes. (Loud) Apprentices: None Queens: None Other Kit's: Shimmerkit: Silver she-cat with soft blue eyes. Found wandering the forest by Flashfeather. (Cinder) Wreathkit: skinny silver tabby kit tom that is orphaned and just recently foun itself in the BriarClan camp. Elders: Moonfire: Black and gray tom with dull amber eyes. (Cotton) Former Members: Former Leaders: Briarstar: A jet black she-cat with sparkling gold and amber eyes. (Cotton) Former Warriors: Wingfeather- A black she-cat with a wing on her back, Green eyes (Meadow) Left the clan because a rouge (Tomwhisker) made her expet his kits(15), she got picked up by an eagle, and taken to Rainbowclan. Discoverypelt - Blue tom with white dots all over his pelt and hazel eyes. (Dead) Left the clan due to his disagreement with Briarstar's decision and his difference in pelt color. Now lives in WillowClan. Limesplash- A Cliaco she-cat with lime green eyes (Meadow) Darkfire: Black tom (Cotton) Shellfur: Black and white tom (Cotton) Trailforger - Light brown tom with white paws and blue eyes. (Dead) Finchfrost: A light gray tom with green eyes. (Cotton) Former Apprentices: Dewpaw: light gray she-cat with black stripes. (Cotton) Shadepaw: shadowy gray tabby tom (Cotton) Snakepaw: black tom (Cotton) Roleplaying: Archive 1 Archive 2 ---- Gorsetail sighed heavily. "I just don't know anymore." She said. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 21:41, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- The she-cat watched as the clan cats lived out there daily lives. they made no idea of what was to come. The she-cat turned back to her borther trying to find him though the shadows. He loved to rape, She knew this, He never raped her, She was his sister, She was better with the claws then with the toms. The plae night moon shone though the trys and the Briars that made up this territory. "Brother, Time, go, do what you love, But rememebr, I do the killing of all but the kits." She wispered to her brother, Feeling him excitment going faster. "Go" she wispered, as she waited for him to return, with a cat for ehr to kill..... Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 22:44, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- The handsome midnight black tom smiled at his sister. His excitment growing with every passing moment, itching for the chance to get one of the sweet, beautiful BriarClan she-cats that now walked around out of camp, by themselves, without a care. His gorgeous striking green eyes flashed in anticipation and readiness. He was ready to make some kits. ... Snowpoppy bounced happily out of the camp alone, her friends hadn't wanted to go out hunting with her so she decided to have fun hunting on her own. ... The rouge toms eyes darted over to the black and white she-cat and he slowly disappeared into the brush and followed closly behind. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 22:51, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- The Beautiful She0-cat with Hair the colour of the starless nights and her eyes of deep brown. Her brother would be happier then he had been for the past moon, As long as she got to dig her claws and rip out some cats thoat she would be happy. she watched as her borther left her to go and get the She-cat that had just left the camp. They had heard from surround clans that this camp had problems with rapists before, but there lead toms had left, and his son, fell in love. She laughed as she hear the She-cat screams little did she know what would happen to her. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 23:03, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- The black, shadowy tom towered over the cowering she-cat and bit down harshly on her neck scruff, her hind legs kicked in a desperate attempt to run away but the tom just quickly injected into her and swelled his mating organ to a large size, making himself stuck inside of the frightened she-cat and started rubbing his mating organ's spikes along the inside of her, making his pollen pump into her and swelling her belly with kits. He chuckled in heartless pleasure as the she-cat screamed in agony and jabbed back and forth with his mating organ and continued to rape Snowpoppy. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 23:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) -------- She heard the screams and smiled. the thought of new blood on her old claws worked very nicely with her. But she wanted more blood then one cat, She wanted more. More blood, More cats. Her hunger for blood, and cats fellsh was beond anything she had felt yet, But right now her brother was having all the fun. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 23:16, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG